A function $f$ is defined by $f(z) = (4 + i) z^2 + \alpha z + \gamma$ for all complex numbers $z$, where $\alpha$ and $\gamma$ are complex numbers and $i^2 = - 1$. Suppose that $f(1)$ and $f(i)$ are both real. What is the smallest possible value of $| \alpha | + |\gamma |$?
Answer: Let $\alpha = a + bi$ and $\gamma = c + di,$ where $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ and $d$ are real numbers.  Then
\begin{align*}
f(1) &= (4 + i) + \alpha + \gamma = (a + c + 4) + (b + d + 1)i, \\
f(i) &= (4 + i)(-1) + \alpha i + \gamma = (-b + c - 4) + (a + d - 1)i.
\end{align*}Since $f(1)$ and $f(i)$ are both real, $b + d + 1 = 0$ and $a + d - 1 = 0,$ so $a = -d + 1$ and $b = -d - 1.$  Then
\begin{align*}
|\alpha| + |\gamma| &= \sqrt{a^2 + b^2} + \sqrt{c^2 + d^2} \\
&= \sqrt{(-d + 1)^2 + (-d - 1)^2} + \sqrt{c^2 + d^2} \\
&= \sqrt{2d^2 + 2} + \sqrt{c^2 + d^2} \\
&\ge \sqrt{2}.
\end{align*}Equality occurs when $a = 1,$ $b = -1,$ $c = 0,$ and $d = 0.$  Therefore, the minimum value is $\boxed{\sqrt{2}}.$